ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shimaruto's LOG Library :)
LOG 1 NobuAkimichi: -It was another simple day in Kumogakure that had come around and shown it’s face. Nothing large of significant was going on besides the regular hustle and bustle of the random vendors outside shouting their special prices of exotic foods, jewelry and other random products for extremely cheap. There were also of course the random groups of people causing conversation and laughing amongst each other with no second thoughts about what was going on. They knew there were well protected, so the attitude of the entire village itself was light hearted filled with a good amount of joy. It was the perfect weather conditions of a casual stroll as well as people moved around the village in families, small children in hand as they gleefully shrieked in happiness at the positive atmosphere. There was a large amount of clouds around the village which actually hung rather close to the buildings and mountain peaks since we were at such a heightened altitude. It reflected upon why we were actually known by the name which many represented upon the attire they wore, either it being the head bands of the Genin whom were hard at work to serve and protect their friends and family, the random shirts of the civilians casually rolling about, building their own significant business and attaining a great life style here in the peaceful village, down to me, the Kage himself. The glaring rays of the sun broke through the random creases between the clouds and cause a majestic bright light to illuminate the village as it was reflected off the bleached white marble tile floor. It also adjusted the temperature to actually be somewhat tolerable, instead of it actually being a brittle coldness since we were still in the lingering final stages of winter which no one enjoyed. Everyone was ready for spring to break through the imaginary barrier of time and overwhelm the area with its promise of sweet scents of the melting snow peaks of the mountains and various plant forms coming back to life after falling dormant for the season. ‘Only a few weeks away…’ I whispered softly to myself as I looked over some various amounts of documents which were seals and printed for the eyes of the Kage himself only. Oh the diplomatic life of the leader of the village, having to sit here… signing documents… Over and over… Everything started to conform and look so identical. It was to the point where I wasn’t even really paying attention to what I was signing any longer, I could focus or read. I finally slammed the pen down upon the desk and forced myself back from the chair in the office in a rage. The select few around me whom were to assist in things around the office jumped from the sudden burst of my actions and stared at me in question. I shook my head as I rubbed my eyes and didn’t even prepare myself for going out into public. I left the coat which I normally wore drapped over the back of the large chair along with the hat slung over the back corner on the chair.- I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back in a bit… -I grumbled the words as I stammered over towards the doors of the office and forced them open. Everyone remained silent, looking at me and shrugging before continuing the work. I wound about the hallways of the building, sighing softly as I could feel the burden of my responsibilities melt from my shoulders and could breathe once more. I wore nothing but the regular outfit underneath the coat and hat. Another pair of black shinobi pants adorned my lower attire, white bandage tape wrapped around my right thigh which also held a pouch that contained a set of kunai’s. Around my waist and wrist were the casual training weights that were gold in color, and had been passed down from Raikage to Raikage over the years. I wore simply shinobi sandals, and on the upper attire was nothing but the half flak of Kumogakure that had the village sigil over the heart. The other half of my chest was completely exposed, showing the dark skin which I gained over the years and years of training in the direct sun light at the highest peaks of the mountains in the region. The rest of my appearance was exposed, unlike normal. My dark red hair was exposed, placed in long dreads which fell over my shoulders and my piercing blue eyes looking over the area. I found myself walking out from the office into the main district of the village where there was a fountain centered in it, a writing blessed the stones in a dark color that only one person, I myself knew what they stated and it would remain this way until the next Raikage were to be chosen. The water within the fountain held no ripples, and was light blue in color after reflecting the sky with the reflection of many clouds that clung around the village. The further I strolled away from the office, the better I began to feel as I stuffed my hands into my pockets and left my eyes to the ground. Despite my demeanor seeming somewhat low, my lips were curled in a half grin, expressing the pleasure I received from being able to get away. I wondered what everyone else in the village was doing, how the genin were training, how my jounin were faring, and what the tournament was going to bring in time. With the competition of the tournament, meant that I would wind up having a student of my own and even more distraction from the loads of paperwork… Even more reason for me to possibly seek out some sort of person to take care of this work so I could dedicate more time to that person whom would officially be known as ‘B’. Glancing up, I stood in front of the fountain and stared at the waters, somewhat lost in my own thoughts.- ShimarutoKaguya: **i had just woken up from my twelve hour sleep. i felt whoosy, and as i sat in my wooden chair in my room still in my pj's which consisted of bright green cotton pants and a black singlet, similar to the singlets i wear daily. I poured myself a cup of juice and skulled it. it was only yesterday that i had passed my Genin Exam... i was surprized. i actually passed it. who knew? i remembered it clearly, and as i raised myself from my seat, i could feel my muscles aching in disapproval to my movments. i limberly walked to my bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. there was only one word for my appearence --"EW!"-- i shrieked, i had also noticed that my right cheek had a long decending scratch. probably from yesterday when i hid in a tree from Nobu during my exam.... my hair looked like a crow had made itself a home on my head, and i raked my hair brush through it to tame my incolent curls. after what felt like ages, my hair was finally in the condition i wanted it to be. i slinked to my dresser and removed my clothes that i planned to wear for the day. i removed my pj's and slipped on my black cargos, the rough fabric felt horrible against my sore skin and groaned in protest as a bent down to pick my shoes up. a horrible ache radiated through my stomach. the muscles that were called my abs ached with such intensity, and i groaned. sipping on my long shin high sandals, i snatched my shirt furiously from my dresser and slipped it on. the fishnet material squeezed around my ribs and the top half of my top fit nicley over my shoulders. sighing with relief that the hard task was over, i reached for my arm bands and slipped them on, one by one. after this, i decended from my dorm. i walked slowly, due to my muscle strain and grunted cursing words about my Sensei Nobu for the pain i now felt. the village seemed peacful this morning, and as i strolled through the village, i could feel my calfs, my neck, my thighs, ugh, every part of my body ache in protest with every step i took. my eyes rolled, i made my way to the centre of the village and stopped by the fountain. i wanted to badly to just drop dead. as i turned my to the right, i saw a very familiar figure, standing at least 8ft away from me. an evil plan sprung into my head, and my lips curled into a small, evil smirk. it was Nobu, and it was payback time. in an attempt to sneak attack Nobu, i crouched down and crawled towards him, using walls of a nearby buildings as my cover. pleased with myself that i hadnt provoked his attention, i ignored my muscles as i was crouching, and as i got closer, my excitment grew. my palms became sweaty and i positioned in a crouched position, leaning on the balls of my heels, as i leant back, i sprung forward and gave a loud battle cry as i jumped into the air, in hope i would land a punch on the side of his head. i curled my fingers into a fist and struck my fist forward** NobuAkimichi: -I was extremely distracted with my own thoughts that had I been paying any attention at all there might have been a chance that I would have brought a hand up and stopped the attack that was coming at me. But literally it wasn’t until my ears were conflicted with the great noise of what sounded like a wild native child moving in to strike its prey, probably something small and defenseless like a rabbit or something. None the less, I couldn’t help but have the reaction to actually look over my shoulder towards the direction of the noise, instantly somewhat interested in the sounds before I knew it, I felt something contact with my face. It shocked me more than hurt as the small fist made contact with my cheek bone, actually her fist landing directly upon the tribal marking that was given to the Akimichi clan, and was more like a birth mark then a tattoo. The attack forced my face to turn in the opposite direction, and I blinked a few times... I didn’t stumble or move around though as I was hit, and was actually in a state of disbelief that someone had the nerve to actually strike me. I stared off to the side for a moment after I was hit, my eye twitched somewhat as the skin of the area that was struck had grown red with irritation, making the blue marking of my cheek only stick out more against the dark composure.- Uhm… -I finally pulled myself out from the state of awe at the attack as a grin curled over my lips more.- Good hit… I could teach you how to make that a little stronger… Though I don’t approve of striking from the shadows… Tis a cowardly move. –My last statement was more of a sarcastic mock rather then a serious statement. I brought my hands together and snickered as I pushed my fingers downwards and let a loud cracking and ShimarutoKaguya: *as my fist conected with Nobus face, i was so shocked. i burst out laughing, clutching my ribs as it hurt to laugh from having sore muscles --"i got you!!! i didnt think i actually would!! but i got you!!-- i snicked. i watched the place on his cheek begin to turn red, and i continued to laugh. upon hearing what Nobu said, my lauging stopped suddenly, --"huh?"-- i muttered to him. --"thats not cowardly!! you just couldnt match my awesomeness Sensei. and.. what do you mean .. consequences...?"-- i swallowed hard, trying to pretend that i wasnt scared. when in truth, i was... just a little. who know what this guy was capable of!! i flinched slightly at the crackling noise and stumbled bakwards, watching from all angles. i placed my fingertips of my left hand on the handle of my Kunai. what was gunna happen next? i questioned myself.** NobuAkimichi: -I didn’t allowed much time to slip in between the period which I had spoken the words of actions carrying consequences before my knee’s had bent, and I spoke in a low voice.- Don’t worry… This will be a lesson you won’t ever forget… Passed down from my sensei long… long ago when I was your age and I had started my first day of training… So I have a question. Do you know what microfactures, and muscle trauma are? –I stood there crouching down close to the ground, my blue eyes resting upon her figure and observing her now obvious question to what she had done. I wouldn’t ever cause her serious harm, but I sure could teach her something about the human body, all at the same time, teaching her that should couldn’t just simply walk up and attack someone. It was much more standard, at least while among others in the village, to ask for a spar using the correct manner which would be to initiate the seal of confrontation. Then ending with the seal of reconciliation.- ShimarutoKaguya: **as the words left Nobu’s lips I felt a sudden sickness rush through me. I was just playing around with him!! I expected him to stop me more then anything. –‘slow old man’—I thought as I sighed. –“when you say.. fractures.. and so on… “—I couldn’t finish my sentence. I quickly pulled out my kunai and held it in my fingers. This was the time where I had wished I was training more to do my kekkei genkai and Taijutsu. I wanted to hit myself. I prepared myself to get hurt. My body began to condensate again, and my sweat became a clear coating over my skin. My palms became slippery from my sweat. I stared at Nobu, sizing him up. I knew he would kick my butt if he put all of his time and energy into it. But, regardless I knew I needed to TRY and defend myself. I slipped my thumb through the circular handle at the top of my kunai, and pressed my palm against the blade as I allowed the tip of the blade to slip through my index and middle finger. I raised my kunai and hand horizontally in front of my chest and swallowed hard. –“okay. Hit me”—I muttered** NobuAkimichi: -I shook my head as she didn’t really come up with an answer, but the smirk didn’t slip away from my face despite somewhat sad I didn’t get a full explaination of the terms I asked her to describe. The fact that she also told me to hit her was something I didn’t expect, and shook my head. I ignored her statements, and continued to remain where I was. I could tell just by merely standing there, posed in attack position was sending chills of fear through her body.- Microfractures… Are small cracks in the bone. They heal relatively quickly. Muscle Trauma… Is a term deriving from damage that would come to the muscle, where small tears would come to form and even bruises would appear… -I sighed deeply after this explaination, coming to somewhat of a flash back of my own training long ago when this lesson was not taught with the hands, but actually with the end of a bokken. My team and I were beaten senseless every week… But there was a reason…- The significance of this is simple… They both heal… And when they heal, both your bones and your muscles are going to become stronger. Think about lifting weights. When you do this, and you feel that strain in your muscles… This is muscle trauma. Do you understand this? ShimarutoKaguya: *i listened to his explanation and nodded -"yes i understand"- i muttered. my already sore muscles ached from my exam yesterday, --"and im not scared of you Nobu. i'm nervous. and excited. not scared... sorry"-- i added. a smile smile stretched across my lips. i admitt it, i was a little worried at what would happen. but like-wise, i needed to become stronger. and if i was to challenge Nobu, i knew there would be.. harsh.. consequences occaisionaly if i didnt not focus or develop my skills. i was excited, it was finally time to learn. my muscles tingled with excitment. keen to have my ass kicked. ** NobuAkimichi: -I shook my head as she didn’t really come up with an answer, but the smirk didn’t slip away from my face despite somewhat sad I didn’t get a full explaination of the terms I asked her to describe. The fact that she also told me to hit her was something I didn’t expect, and shook my head. I ignored her statements, and continued to remain where I was. I could tell just by merely standing there, posed in attack position was sending chills of fear through her body.- Microfractures… Are small cracks in the bone. They heal relatively quickly. Muscle Trauma… Is a term deriving from damage that would come to the muscle, where small tears would come to form and even bruises would appear… -I sighed deeply after this explaination, coming to somewhat of a flash back of my own training long ago when this lesson was not taught with the hands, but actually with the end of a bokken. My team and I were beaten senseless every week… But there was a reason…- The significance of this is simple… They both heal… And when they heal, both your bones and your muscles are going to become stronger. Think about lifting weights. When you do this, and you feel that strain in your muscles… This is muscle trauma. Do you understand this? ShimarutoKaguya: *i listened to his explanation and nodded -"yes i understand"- i muttered. my already sore muscles ached from my exam yesterday, --"and im not scared of you Nobu. i'm nervous. and excited. not scared... sorry"-- i added. a smile smile stretched across my lips. i admitt it, i was a little worried at what would happen. but like-wise, i needed to become stronger. and if i was to challenge Nobu, i knew there would be.. harsh.. consequences occaisionaly if i didnt not focus or develop my skills. i was excited, it was finally time to learn. my muscles tingled with excitment. keen to have my ass kicked. ** NobuAkimichi: -There really was no chance that this child could have against me, especially if we're just sticking to Taijutsu, something that I myself had trained in very heavily for a very long time. Taijutsu, and Strength were the two things I focused on the most. If I had literally tried my harderst, I could easily shatter ever single bone within her body, but I knew better then that. I was not going to make this some quick take down or anything, I was going to use a minor fraction of my power against her and make things fun and interesting, though I still intended to give her the beating of a life time. She thought that the exam was rough on her entity... Just wait... Forcing myself off of my right foot, I moved towards her somewhat quickly, my hands balled into a tight fist before planting my left foot down. As the foot had come down to plant, I rolled on the foot from my heel over to the ball of my foot, and pivoted the foot outwards somewhat to the left. This action brought my hips around, throwing the momentum of my first attack forward towards her which would be my right fist. My punch was also followed through with my right foot coming forward and taking a step while the punch was coming forward and was aimed directly at her chest. If she had taken the hit, I put enough strength into the attack to microfracture the top section of her ribs only, along with the collar bone. In turn, if the attack also hit, it would have caused her lungs to empty out what air she had sucked in, make her lose her breath and force her backwards.- ShimarutoKaguya: *my eyes widened as i watched him bound towards him. watching his large form coming towards him my first instinct was to dodge. which is what i did; i bent my right leg, using what little strength left in my muscles, closing one eye, whilst watching him, i willed my chakra to focus on my feet to help my gain enough momentum to bounce away in time, i swiftly moved my hands to in front of me, and produced the 'tiger' hand seal. as i did so, i felt the chakra begin to build within, my right foot felt an overwhelming build of strength, i swiftly pushed myself to the right in an attempt to dodge his attack. my left foot slid across the ground below me as i gliding to the right, forcing myself to twist my torso to the left to move my entire body to the right. as i landed, i stood straight and turned my head to the right, watching him in the corner of my eyes as he glided past me, only just scraping against my shoulder.** NobuAkimichi: -My eyes had remained on her hips as she began make some form of movements to dodge the attack. This is actually the best way to predict someone's movements, their hips gave away the direction their body was going to move by the displacement of weight which was leaned onto a certain leg. I noticed the bend and most of the alignment was forced to the right side of her, so as soon as my punch hand come across and just barely scrapped over her left shoulder, my right foot had come down to plant upon the ball of my foot and twist outwards again. This movement forced my hips again to turn in the direction she was attempting to leap away and dodge the attack, forcing my left leg to come back around and actually somewhat lift off the ground. I resumed my balance after the punch had been thrown, and since I had been so balanced in the attack by distributing the proper amount of weight to each leg and not relying on a grand amount of my strength. With the shifting my movements, I pressed off the ball of my foot to start the relentless assault upon her person. I took only a feet steps to actually find myself catching back up with her and lifted my left leg up somewhat. My final step was off of my right foot, which I again propelled myself more at her without having a stable footing on the ground. But since she was almsot in a sideways back petal, I saw this attack having much more of a likely hood of striking. It was all I needed, one strike to connect to begin the assessment of attack which would cause significant muscle trauma and microfractures to her bones. In the bound towards her, my body was begining to move past her as I brought the knee upwards and aimed for it to strike upon her abdomen, which was not hard seeing as the size of my knee was the size of her entire bottom half of her abdomen. Specifically the strike was aimed at her diaphram. Had this strike connected, it would have gave some significant muscle trauma to her abs, and forced the breath out of her lungs by contracting the diaphram which would initally force the lungs to contract and force the breath out as well.- ShimarutoKaguya: *as i watched Nobu's movements, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as he landed right next to me. i should have expected something like this. i felt his movments behind me, the air swished around my body and as i watched his leg come flying towards me, i let out a small yelp. if i didnt do something soon. this would hurt. i tightened the muscles in my legs, and braced my body for the hit. as his leg connected with my stomach, i felt a wave of his strength radiate through me. pushing my body backwards. due to bracing myself, i kept my composure together and allowed myself to fling backwards; my feet scrapped across the ground as i went backwards; ignoring my urge to breath, i furiously lifted my feet so i was on the arch of my feet; this slowed my slidding right down, and gave me enough strength to bound back towards him, i wanted to make myself look like i was going to hit him but infact, I attempted to latch onto the bottom of his vest, slide between his legs. as i slid underneath, i allowed my body to bring itself up and slide across the marble floor on my knees. the marble burnt into my skin and i gritted my teeth. ** NobuAkimichi: -I honestly didn’t really expect the movement she had done with grasping upon the bottom of my flak and slipping underneath me. I hesitated slightly, and almost expected an attack to follow as she had done so, but to my surprise she had not. I swung myself around on my right foot after bringing the left down and pushed off of it to propel my body around. After I had done so, I again resumed the attack. Actually this time though, I was not holding back much at all besides limiting my strength as to not serverly harm her. Since the knee had connected, I knew I had done the damage which I wanted to the core of her body, but the rest of her was in need of the ‘training’ which I was taught by my teacher. I didn’t know if it really was the most correct technique, and still questioned it today since my nice and caring nature as an Akimichi questioned it. But still, it made sense in my head. Coming back upon her, my body moved with grace and swiftness that perhaps even to her, I may have been started becoming blurry to the eye. I didn’t even wait for her to raise to her feet, but started to attempt the flurry of attacks on her to send microfractures through her entire body. It started with her arms, which I shifted through by a series of quick precise kicks with a decent amount of strength. Next I brought my hands together and literally clapped my hands together at her ears. This movement would confuse and disorient her. After doing so, I figured with the disorientation, the damage would be less painful and she wouldn’t be able to feel it as much as I started attack each of her limbs. Every muscle, every bone. I splintered every single one of them and caused a multitude of bruises along the major large muscles of her thighs, calves, bicepts, tricepts, quads, everything, as long as she didn’t move this would all come together and the training would be complete.- ShimarutoKaguya*as I rested on my knees after sliding beneath Nobu; I saw his reaction in the corner of my eye. He had begun his assult towards me before I could even get to my feet. Bracing myself for his brutal attacks, I tucked my body within itself, and tensing my muscles to help subtract a certain amount of damage that his blows would have upon my small frame. It was clear to me, that I needed to stop dodging and taking his blows and start attacking. However I knew it would be pointless, because I knew he would just block or out do my attacks, however, the more I could try, I may be able to see through his deception and land an attack at some stage. His kicks connected with my body; absorbing the blows and the pain that accompanied it. I admitted defeat and allowed him to attack me. I gritted my teeth automatically, as each and every blow had a solid impact upon my muscles. Once his blows had stopped, I lifted my head, and peered up at his large form. I gave him a dry look as I slowly, and painfully raised myself to my feet. My muscles ached as I curled my fingers into tight fists; once I was on my feet I muttered the words –“you’re a rough person Nobu Sensei.”— as I spoke a small smirk crossed my lips and let out a low chuckle; --“I’ll beat you next time, you watch”—I smiled up at Nobu as the training session had come to a close.** PARTICIPANTS... ~ NobuAkimichi ~ ShimarutoKaguya Category:Kumogakure RP 207